Sacrifice
by pinkaffinity
Summary: [twoshot] [riku] Everybody has to make a sacrifice... for those they love.
1. Part o1

x.x.x.x

He stood on the shoreline, staring out into the horizon shining with bright oranges and pinks. The colors stung his vision; they were too much. The light reflected off the water, burning his eyes, burning his face, burning his soul.

His eyelids folded gently over his aquamarine eyes. Darkness flooded his sight, covering everything. He could still smell that sweet, salty air and feel the tender grains of sand underneath his toes. He could still hear the waves crashing and the voices laughing.

Before, he had missed his island home terribly, yearning to feel the sun beat on his face and the water splash against his skin. It was all he had wanted.

But now, all he wanted (needed) was the darkness.

To close his eyes was a torment. It was a sick, pathetic replacement for the darkness. The darkness was cold and damp and inviting and _wonderful_, but all he felt now was hot, hot, _hot_. His flesh felt like it was melting off to the very bone, to his very core. He felt so… _exposed_.

He didn't know how much longer he could stay here. Here, in this horrible place he called home. He didn't know why he tortured himself so. He didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to _leave_.

His eyelids fluttered open slowly, and he lifted his hand up to shield his sight. The light was burning him again. Out of the corner of his eye, large splashes rose up from the ocean water, and laughter was heard again.

"Riku!" he heard her call his name. It sounded fuzzy. "Come swim with us!"

A head covered in thick, brown spikes emerged from the water and yelled, "Yeah, come on! We still have to dunk Kairi!"

His chapped lips curved into tiny smile as he walked slowly into the sparkling waves.

He knew why he wouldn't leave.

Although the darkness beckoned to him, offering its dry words of false comfort, although the light and the heat and the _sun _were slowly killing him inside, he knew that he would never be able to leave this horrible (magical) place he called home.

Even if he _wanted_ to, he just couldn't escape.

Because he knew (he _knew_) that they would never leave either.

So he would stay forever and ever on these sun-drenched shores, burning his eyes, scorching his soul, filling his life with absolute _suffering_ for eternity.

He dove into the ocean, and emerged quickly. Droplets of saltwater clung to his skin, shining in the bright, bright sun.

"Did I hear something about _dunking_?" he said as he crossed his arms smugly. Kairi shrieked and attempted to run back to the shore. Sora wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back just long enough for Riku to grab her and chuck her into the shimmering sea.

He knew he wasn't going to mind the suffering.

After all, it was for _them_.

x.x.x.x

_FIN_

x.x.x.x

**author's notes: Eh, it's **_**okay**_**. I just felt like writing really, really bad and this is what came up. I might fix it up more… but I need to go to bed. Oh yeah, and sorry for the super lame title. XD **

**Please review!**

**-standard disclaimer applies**


	2. Part o2

**author's note: Ha. Zanisha's review made me think of this. It's definitely more dialogue. But whatever. It wouldn't leave me alone. So I guess it's more of a... two-shot?**

x.x.x.x

"He looks so… unhappy," she sighed. The water splashed up against her bare thighs and cooled her. She blinked against the bright sunlight and turned to face her best friend. "Don't you think, Sora?"

Sora glanced up at her. Her pointed finger led his sight over to his _other_ best friend.

He did look unhappy.

Not really… unhappy, more like _uncomfortable_. As if he was out of place.

His long, silver hair was flowing around his shoulders. It was much too long for an islander. And his pale skin was much too light for the island sun; he could see the pink tinge of sunburn already rising on his shoulders. His aqua eyes couldn't even stand up to the sun's shining light; they were snapped firmly shut.

"He can't stand it here," Sora admitted.

Kairi's hands entered the water, and she splashed around her waist unconsciously. "We need to do something... anything…" Her voice softened as she stared at her hands.

"Let's leave."

Kairi's head whipped up, and her wet hair slapped her in the face.

"Huh?" she asked.

"We have to leave the islands," Sora urged, "We need to go someplace… cooler… not so bright. Someplace… dark."

"Sora… you're going to miss it here-"

"I know I'm going to miss the islands, Kairi," he mumbled, "but so will you."

Kairi tilted her head away in shame. It's true, she _would_ miss the sun and the sand and the sea with all her heart. But that wasn't going to stop her.

"But we're going to leave anyway, right?" she asked tentatively.

"Tonight."

"Tonight? Not now?"

"Well, I want you to have one last day on the beach… y'know?" He shrugged his shoulders and ruffled his wet hair with his hand.

"Oh, Sora…" Kairi thrust herself onto him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Sora, however, was not ready for that kind of reaction. His arms wobbled behind him as he lost his balance and tumbled right into the water, splashing Kairi.

Her laughter could be heard across the entire beach. She looked up at the shoreline and saw Riku staring pensively down into the sparkling waves. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled up at him.

"Riku! Come swim with us!" A grin stretched across her face. Sora rose up from the water and shook his hair, tiny droplets of water flinging around him.

"Yeah, come on!" he encouraged, "We still have to dunk Kairi!"

They could see the smile blossoming on Riku's face as he slowly entered the refreshing water. He rose up and shook his glistening hair out of his eyes.

"Did I hear something about dunking?" he laughed. Sora glanced at Kairi and smirked. Her violent eyes widened as she released a high-pitched scream.

She tried her hardest to plow through the water up to the shore, but Sora grabbed her before she could make it anywhere and wrenched her back. Riku chuckled and lifted her out of Sora's grasp for a moment before he threw her into the ocean.

Kairi gasped as she surfaced and looked at her two best friends. She couldn't help but laughing.

Sora and Riku joined in, their chuckles deep and hearty.

The sun would eventually set on their final day of bliss, and then Sora and Kairi would leave everything they had come to know (come to love) behind.

But it was okay.

After all, it was for _him_.

x.x.x.x

_FIN_

x.x.x.x

**author's notes: Yay. Sora and Kairi love him just as much as he loves them. And where are they going? Who knows…**

**Please review!**

**standard disclaimer applies-**


End file.
